


first time for everything

by JollytheSad



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Uh..., i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: Betty asks her to get a milkshake with her. Veronica asks her to sleep in her bed.





	

It starts like this: Betty sheepishly asking her to get a milkshake with her. Betty showing up to the pool house in the lace bra and a wig, which confused Veronica but she still noticed the sharp tug of _arousal_ amidst her astonishment.

So it goes like this: Veronica sheepishly asking Betty to sleep at her place while her mom is out of town. Veronica clinging to Betty's side while they watch Breakfast at Tiffany's. Veronica asking Betty if she may kiss her. 

“Yeah,” Betty whispers then. “Yes.” 

Their lips lock, the kiss chaste and timid. The pace is slow and Veronica raises her hands to cradle Betty's face. She moves without really thinking about it, straddling Betty and kissing her again and again (and again and again...). It's not until Betty whimpers, her palms curled tight around Veronica's hips, that they separate, cheeks burning, breathless. 

“That...” Betty seems at the loss of words to describe the experience. 

“...was something, yeah,” Veronica supplies.

“Have you ever done this before?” her friend wonders, teeth gnawing on the bottom lip.

“Once.” 

“Tell me about it.”

“Her name was Abigail...”

 

Betty's cheeks are blushed when Veronica finishes. Her hands rest idly on tops of Veronica's thighs. She takes a breath before confessing: “I want to do that.” 

“Which part specifically?” Veronica teases. 

“All of it.”

“Hold on, now, we've got plenty of time. Why not start simple? Can you take your top off for me, please?” 

She watches as Betty strips. Her eyes rest on the plain white bra, adorned with a little bow. 

“That's cute.” 

Betty rolls her eyes. “Shut up. Your turn.”

Veronica's bra is black, trimmed with lace on the top of the cups. ( _Of course_ Betty thinks.)

 

Her skirt and Betty's jeans are the next to go on the messy pile of clothes on the floor. They get lost in each other's lips for a little longer before Veronica's hand wanders over the expanse of Betty's thighs. The girl's legs part on instinct, though it's a tight fit with Veronica still straddling her lap.

“Betty Cooper,” she starts and Betty forgets to breath in anticipation, “are you already wet?”

Betty hangs her head, not meeting Veronica's eyes until there's a finger on her chin forcing her to look up.

“It's okay,” Veronica takes Betty by her wrist and leads her trembling hand to the heat between her thighs. “So am I.”

It's only now that Betty releases a shuddering breath she has been holding.

“Is it okay if I touch you?” Veronica murmurs, her forehead resting against Betty's, their noses brushing.

“Please do.”

Upon the first contact Betty's breath hitches. Veronica's fingers aren't long and slender like her own, they're more... _delicate_. And Veronica playes with her in ways she never could imagine. It has her gasping and whimpering in embarrassingly small amount of time. 

“You good?” she hears Ronnie's low whisper.

“Yeah, just- keep going.” 

She comes with a short, surprised shout. Veronica peppers her cheeks with little kisses and Betty smiles. 

“Was that good?” 

“ _Good_?” Betty repeats in wonder, “It was awesome.”

Veronica's lips stretch out in that beautiful smile of hers. “I'm glad to hear that.”

“Should I, uh... return the favour now?” 

“Oh, it's fine. As I've said, we've got plenty of time.” 

“But -” 

Veronica kisses her firmly, and Betty forgets about complaining for a minute. 

“I'll be looking forward to the next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure i like the ending ugh let me know how you liked it? or not like it?


End file.
